We Are Truly Heroes
by Heroes-Legacy
Summary: In the City of Raftel there is a hero, Phoenix and his partner Spade. Spade works behind the scenes, directing Phoenix with his trusty computer skills but one day Spade begins to act strangely when a new, though in truth he was actually an old, villains rises up and threatens their carefully balanced partnership.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my newest story for One Piece, a modern superhero universe that I've had such a fun time writing! Okay so it's a small story with quite a few mixes of small chapters and the only reason I was happy putting up such a small story was because there are more stories planned for this universe, at least two more if I have my way :D I'm looking forward to writing them all up and showing you all :D**

 **Most of the couples have been decided. There is MarcoxAce, ThatchxIzo and NamixVivi shown or hinted at is this story but in the future there will be some ZoroxSanji, FrankyxRobin and LawxLuffy and I can't wait to write them up :D It will be my first time writing Law and Luffy together even if it's just in small parts so I'm looking forward to trying it out, usually I hint at Luffy and Nami's relationship but this time they are friends :)**

 **So it is set in a modern world and most of the characters are currently in school. School is set up in the Scottish way because I wasn't too sure how other countries did it so I'm sticking to what I know best in this case. I know it different for a lot of people so I'm going to try and explain as the story goes on and hopefully make it a bit easier to understand :)**

 **The only warnings I can think of in this story is violence, kidnapping, stress and mental health. I'm not too sure how well I'm doing with the stress and mental health side of things so anything you think seems off would be great to know in the comments! Anything at all in the reviews would be great, I love improving on my work and you guys telling me how it's going helps a lot!**

 **Anyway let's get on with the story, hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Portgas D. Ace lived in a world where there were people that had these amazing powers. Some had super strength, some super speed, some the ability to summon creatures or even become said creatures. There was so many different abilities out there and they were amazing to see.

When they were used for good.

Unfortunately there were horrible people out there who wanted to make others suffer for their own gains or amusement. They would steal and murder and destroy lives and homes but thankfully there were superheroes there to stop them.

Ace was one of those heroes. Sort of. Ace kept the hero 'Phoenix' in check by working behind the scenes on his laptop. They had been working together for over a year, when Ace had felt brave, or stupid, enough to hack into Phoenix's very crappy system and help him save a bunch of school kids who had been kidnapped.

It had been Brook's music class that had been on a school trip before going missing.

Ever since they had been working together. Him and Phoenix. The talking, flaming blue bird that kept Raftel protected from evil.

Ace loved his 'job'. For some reason working with computers just came naturally to him, even though he wasn't usually an impatient person. Technology just helped him relax, and helping Phoenix made him feel like more of a better person.

Because in truth he was a monster. He was the son of Gold Roger. The world's most dangerous criminal who had been executed before Ace was born.

Ace needed to find out if his existence was a good thing.

Though to be honest it was rather difficult sometimes balancing out the hero life along with his school work and Luffy's but he managed it somehow. After all a certain twelve year old ran a gang of his own so Ace at fifteen could definitely handle being 'Spade'.

Yeah, that was his hero persona. He was known as Phoenix's Spade. Which never ceased to make him flush bright red and his heart race.

At school though he was simply known as 'Ace'.

"Hey Ace!" Thatch Newgate called out, Ace pausing at the arm slipping around his shoulders from behind. "What's my favourite firecracker up to today?"

"Uh, going to class?" Ace questioned.

It was a question. Thatch sometimes dragged him off to do something completely different instead so now Ace wasn't too sure what he was doing.

Thatch huffed. "No afterwards! Marco isn't going out with us tonight but me and some of the guys are gonna go partying. Fossa's running the bar tonight so we're gonna get some drinks under his supervision. So how about you come along with us too? We're gonna drink and dance and karaoke all night long!"

Ace grimaced. "Sorry Thatch. I'm pretty busy tonight, Luffy's got a test on Monday so I want to make sure he studies for it and gets a good grade."

He hated lying to Thatch but it needed to be done. It was a Friday night, and guess who usually appeared on Friday nights?

Bad guys.

So Spade needed to keeping watch and help Phoenix kick some butt and take some names!

"Ouch." Thatch winced, ruffling his hair. "Well good luck with that. You're gonna need it bad. Seriously though I'm gonna get you and Marco out with us during the weekend one day. I'll tie you up and drag you both if I have to."

"I'll hopefully be out with you guys soon." Ace tried to sooth but paused at the very familiar voice speaking up behind him.

"Never getting me out yoi." Marco teased as he approached, smirking at Thatch's groan. "I live and breath paperwork."

"Hey Marco." Ace greeted, a bit confused. "You not supposed to be at a meeting right now?"

Marco was the representative of their year group and usually had Friday meetings with the other year reps. Along with the prefects and Head boy and Head girl to talk about improvements for the school. They would usually present their thoughts to the teachers later on and get some feedback and advice.

So really Marco had his head in books all the time, taking notes and reading information to build up an 'improvement case' as Marco called it.

"We had one earlier today yoi. Tashigi, one of the prefects, is getting picked up by her Uncle Mihawk straight after school so we accommodated for her." Marco explained with a shrug. "So why are you not going with Thatch tonight?"

"Luffy's got a test on Monday so I wanted to make sure he studies for it properly." Ace offered. "I can also help him if he gets stuck on the work."

Marco raised an eyebrow. "Haruta never mentioned a test."

Ace nearly choked at that. Of course! Haruta and Luffy shared classes! But Ace couldn't exactly say he was lying because he was helping out the superhero Phoenix tonight because he was Spade.

Ace laughed nervously. "Well Haruta doesn't back chat his teachers and fail most of his tests."

Thatch snorted. "Kid is a troublemaker alright."

"You have no idea." Ace groaned in despair.

After all Luffy was 'Straw Hat', one of Raftel's most wanted criminals. Luffy was the leader of the Straw Hat Gang, or Pirates, there was still apparently a debate on that one, but each of them was trouble!

But Ace adored them. The Straw Hats cared about him and Luffy and made sure Luffy stayed safe and happy. Well, as safe as Luffy got at any case. To be honest Ace should report them. He was a hero's partner for crying out loud but he could never do that to his little brother. Especially not after losing Sabo.

He refused to lose another brother.

.::.

Marco slipped out of his room back at his home and into the night sky, chuckling as he connected to his radio. He was a tad late with reporting into his partner and already knew Spade would be irritated by that.

" _He's not here on time as usual. Stupid birdy. He always complains whenever I'm late but he can be late and get away with it. Or more like he'll try sneak in when I'm distracted with a rant and say he had been here the whole time."_ Spade grumbled with his distorted voice while Marco sniggered softly.

"Sorry my dear Spade." Marco apologised playfully.

" _Don't you 'dear me'. It's a Friday night and we're going to have plenty of work to do."_

Marco chuckled fondly, glancing up into a security camera where he knew Spade would be watching him, probably glaring right now. His partner used surveillance cameras to keep an eye on Raftel and to look out for Marco which was cool. He usually always glanced up into a camera nearby whenever he and Spade spoke, making it feel a bit more personal.

"Alright, alright. I am sorry Spade. I was a bit busy today."

" _Everything okay?"_ Spade asked, a hint of concern in his tone.

That made him smile. Spade actually cared about him, which was always nice. He wasn't there just to make sure Phoenix got the job done. Spade actually liked to make sure he was alright and didn't just log off straight away. They chatted, Spade recommending the best places to eat if Marco was hungry then he could go sit up on a rooftop and eat while chatting with his partner about just plain, random things.

Last time it was about a new game Marco knew Haruta played. Spade was very enthusiastic when he talked about it. Just like Ace and Haruta were when they fanboyed over it.

Spade didn't just see Phoenix as 'indestructible' despite his regeneration abilities. Spade knew that there was a human behind the mask he wore, even if he didn't know who it was.

"I'm perfectly fine Spade but it's always nice to know you care." Marco reassured warmly.

It's just that he was a school kid with a very busy schedule. Marco was the representative of their entire year, which included six classes with about thirty children in each of them. Marco was also the most responsible of all Pops' children. All the older children of Edward Newgate were away working now so really the only school lot were himself, Thatch, Namur, Izo, Jiru, Bay, Teach and Haruta and Marco had to keep his siblings in line.

Oh and then there was his crush.

He had to fight the urge to freak out whenever Portgas D. Ace, one of the most popular kids at school, was ever around. Ace was just perfect. He was so nice and friendly and could make friends with anyone in any group. He was always so kind towards everyone unless they treated others terribly then the firecracker would step in and beat the crap out of the offender.

Marco had met Ace the very first day of secondary school. There classes had been put together as Marco's teacher had been off sick. He had fallen hard for Ace when they partnered up on a computer studies project. (Which Marco was absolutely terrible at, technology was not his thing at all.) Ace meanwhile was gifted with computers.

But Spade was even better.

" _There's a bank robbery on Garyhorn Street."_ Spade told him. _"Five unknowns. I'll hack into the cameras in the bank and try look at them from another angle but so far I don't recognise any of them from behind."_

Marco leapt off the building he had been perched on and took to the skies after his body changed into his bird form. He would head over there while his partner got visual confirmation and perhaps some information to go along with it.

Marco was startled though when he heard a sharp, shaky inhale escaped from Spade.

" _Bluejam."_ Spade whispered, sounding scared.

That alarmed him. He had never once heard that tone from Spade.

"Spade? What's wrong? Who is Bluejam?" Marco asked urgently.

Spade's voice was full of panic. _"You need to catch him Phoenix! Don't let him get away!"_

"Spade what-"

" _He-He'll murder someone else."_

"Murder?" He felt his brow furrow, not understanding who Bluejam was or why he was terrifying Spade so much.

" _I-I have to go."_ Spade suddenly blurted out.

Marco's eyes widened at that, alarmed. Spade had never done this before! Not once! He never leaves during a patrol!

"Wait Spade what's-"

He froze when the communicator in his ear cut out. He was left with complete silence. The silence that was usually only there if Spade had logged on late.

Marco was alone. For the first time in a year he was alone.

.::.

Ace placed his laptop down on the bed, staring at his hands in terror as flames engulfed his fingertips.

He had a power too. Ace could control fire.

But his powers killed Sabo. Fire killed people. Fire killed his precious little brother, taking his life away and any hope he had left for a future.

Ace curled up and whimpered softly. He closed his hands, forcing the flames to instantly die off.

Ace was disgusting. A monster. Just like his father.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Thanks for all the reviews so far! I love hearing from you guys :D It makes writing stories even better hearing everyone's opinions :) )**

 **Chapter 2**

Phoenix swooped in, kicking one of the robbers with a gun down, tearing the gun apart with his talons before turning them back into feet and glancing over the rest of the men.

"So, what are you guys doing here? It's a lovely night yet you guys all seem to be hiding in here." Marco smirked.

"Phoenix." The tallest one with long, dark hair scowled. "Get rid of him."

"Will do boss!" One of them declared.

"Come here birdy!" Another calls out.

That idiot tries to swipe a knife at him while charging but Marco easily dodges the clumsy hand and twists round the man instead. Marco however left his upper arm out, letting it collided against the attacker's neck, choking the man and throwing him to the floor.

The other two get a better idea and both shoot at him but Marco's flames instantly heals the wounds. So he simply rushes them, turning his arms to wings to gain more speed and boots them both in their heads, bashing their heads off the wall and knocking them both straight out.

He paused at the sound of sirens and glanced over smugly at their leader.

Only to find that he was gone.

Dammit.

.::.

Phoenix leaned against the wall at G5's police station. He was in Smoker's office who was looking through the database now that the four robbers in custody were all safely locked up. Probably being harassed by the G-5 men.

"I ain't used to having to find information for you Phoenix. Where's Spade?" Smoker asked gruffly.

Marco didn't know either.

"He's unavailable right now." Marco simply replied with.

"Alright well here is it." Smoker grunted, gesturing to his screen. "Bluejam's record."

Marco approached, weary of the seastone jutte he knew the Captain carried with him. Seastone weakened people with superpowers, keeping anyone hit with it tired and drowsy and quite a few people drained of their powers.

Marco just felt tired whenever he was hit with seastone but it was better to be safe than sorry and avoid it altogether if he could. The blonde was drawn out of his contemplating when he read a very familiar name on the database. It was a completely unexpected name considering he knew the teen on the database after all.

Portgas D. Ace.

Smoker frowned. "Yeah the bastard kidnapped a Monkey D. Luffy, the youngest of the three kids in the report, and tortured him. Bluejam forced the oldest, Portgas D. Ace into his gang to keep the Monkey boy safe after the bastard had kidnapped all three kids."

"What did he want Ace for?" Marco couldn't help but ask before mentally berating himself for sounding so concerned.

"His computer skills. The kid told us during the investigation that he can hack into most places, including government databases. Portgas has apparently even now developed some of their security last I heard." Smoker snorted, clearly amused.

"And what age was he?"

It had to have been a while ago. Ace had hardly been off of school since first year after all.

"Kid was ten when Bluejam kidnapped him. Should be about fifteen right now I believe?"

Marco knew that Ace was amazing when it came to computers, heck, he was good at using most technology but Marco had no idea that Ace had been kidnapped for his skills. Fuck and Luffy, Luffy was the same age as Haruta.

Just imaging Haruta being tortured terrified him. To think Ace had went through that, his little brother that he loves so much-

Marco swiftly cut off the thought and returned his attention to the case.

"The third kid was Sabo Outlook. He was kidnapped with the boys as well but went missing during the kidnapping. The last statement we got of the poor kid was that he died in a fire set by Bluejam."

"And now Bluejam's back." Marco mused.

Smoker scowled. "Yeah, after the bastard hid away for all these years."

"What happened? How did the boys, Ace and Luffy get away?"

"Ace told us during our investigation that Bluejam offered him a deal. He'd set Monkey D. Luffy free if Portgas didn't cause a fuss and obeyed him. The kid did but one day he managed to somehow set their base on fire and escaped in the chaos." Smoker explained. "We found the kid with a shackle around his ankle with a broken chained hanging by the end of it and the boy traumatised and shattered."

"Is Ace okay now?" Marco asked.

Because he hadn't known. Ace always looked so happy and cheerful yet it could be that his friend was suffering inside. That he needed help and none of them knew and they were meant to be his friends-

"He's alright. His psychiatrist, Nico Robin, helped him out and he's been completely cleared for the past few years now." Smoker reassured.

"So Bluejam was never found?"

"After the fire? No. Not even once. We found bodies with bullets in their heads, all burnt in the fire but no Bluejam. Ace told us that Bluejam probably shot all his men and left them to burn to get rid of 'lose ends'."

Marco nodded. "No powers?"

"No powers." Smoker confirmed. "Get Spade back on track will you? I don't want to have to do this everytime you need something."

"Sure, will do Officer." Marco chuckled. "Thanks for the info."

He slipped outside, using the window and flew off, trying to check to see if Spade was on but there was no connection still. He sighed at that and decided to try things out for himself.

First he was going to pay Ace a visit.

.::.

Ace grimaced as he glanced over the arrest reports on Smoker's files. It seemed that Bluejam was still free. The bastard probably ditched his men and bailed at the first sign of trouble from Phoenix.

Ace glanced up when his door was knocked on, surprised. Brook's head poked in though, making him relax after Ace called him in.

"Ah, Ace-san we were wondering if you were hungry at all?" Brook asked, smiling warmly. "Sanji-san is cooking."

" _Don't bother asking him Brook! Just tell him to get his shitty ass down here for some grub!"_ Sanji shouted from downstairs.

Ace smiled weakly. "Thanks Brook. Could you tell Sanji I'll be down soon please?"

"Of course." The skeleton nodded before pausing. "I hope you forgive my prying but are you alright? You don't seem to be your usual fiery self."

Ace nearly lied but found he was unable to and so sighed instead. "I'm not sure Brook. Please give me some time to figure things out then I can let you know?"

"Of course. Take your time Ace-san. There is no need to rush." Brook reassured, his warm smile still there making Ace relax a bit more.

"Thanks Brook." Ace said gratefully as Brook returned to go back downstairs to join his fellow Straw Hats.

It wasn't even five minutes when Ace was disturbed again. Instead of a knock on the door though it was a knock on the window, startling him. Ace choked at the sight of Phoenix at his window before slamming his laptop shut that currently had the reports up and dumping it to the side. He cautiously opened up the window once he was satisfied Phoenix wouldn't spot anything amiss in his room.

Why was Phoenix here though?

"Um, hello?" Ace greeted hesitantly.

"Sorry for disturbing you Ace but can I come in?" Phoenix asked, with his distorted voice there, covering up his usual voice.

It was strange to hear it considering how Phoenix rarely used it.

Ace slid his open completely and allowed the hero to climb inside, hiding in his glee at how Phoenix was actually in his room!

 _Oh crap his room was a mess!_

"Thank you." Phoenix smiled warmly at him and he felt his cheeks darken.

"No problem?"

Why was Phoenix here though? Did he discover who Spade truly was and came to get answers or did he find out about Ace's involvement in Bluejam's gang and decided he should be locked away to pay for his crimes?

Oh god maybe he found out Luffy and his gang were having a meeting downstairs and wanted Ace to leave so he could arrest them!

Thankfully Phoenix interrupted his internal panicking.

"Please don't be alarmed but I need to speak with you. I was trying to stop a bank robbery today but the leader got away and I was given access to his files." Phoenix's voice softened. "The ringleader's name is Bluejam. You know him right?"

Ace glanced away from the blue mask with the golden eyes staring at him curiously. Ace gripped his elbows instead, trying to keep himself from panicking as he frowned at the floor.

"Unfortunately I do." He replied, tense. "I assume you read the police files?"

"Yes the investigation. You and your brothers were kidnapped. Monkey D. Luffy safety was used to ensure your cooperation while Sabo Outlook..." Phoenix trailed off, looking momentarily uncomfortable.

"Bluejam murdered him." Ace spat. "He kidnapped us and tortured Luffy and-"

"Ace?" The door opened up, revealing Luffy who was thankfully not wearing his villain costume. "Hey! Why are you breaking in here you blue chicken?!"

Luffy instantly looked ready to fight much to Ace's alarm. His baby brother even bringing up his fists and his eyes on Phoenix.

"I'll kick your ass!"

"How charming." Phoenix chuckled. "He reminds me of someone strangely enough."

Straw Hat. It was Straw Hat that he was thinking of. The exact same person in front of Phoenix right now.

"It's alright Lu'." Ace hushed. "Phoenix is in the middle of trying to catch someone. I... Um... Bluejam... Bluejam is back and he's trying to cause trouble again..."

Luffy's eyes sharpened at that.

"Give me a minute and I'll be back." Luffy said firmly, no room for argument in his tone.

Luffy slipped back in and after a minute was back, sitting down on the bed beside Ace, leaning their arms together while Phoenix sat down at the end of his bed, smiling encouragingly.

"Could you tell me how Bluejam knew of you three? I assumed he knew all of you equally?"

"Sabo, Luffy and I are adopted brothers. We shared a cup of sake that I stole from my adopted mother and toasted to our bonds when we were kids. Luffy and I were orphans but Sabo was a runaway child. He was a nobleman's child who never treated him like their son, more like a pawn which was messed up as hell. The bastards saw him as a way to further their status in society."

Ace took a shaky breath, hating that he had to remember everything but Luffy's weight against his arm made him smile weakly and draw out some strength to relive that horrible nightmare.

"Sabo's father saw us one day and hired Bluejam to drag him back and get rid of us. So Bluejam kidnapped Luffy and lured us into an ambush. Sabo was dragged back to his father but Bluejam thought I'd make a good goon so made me a deal."

Ace dug his nails into his elbows, remembering that smug bastard's smirk and Luffy's pained whimpers. Bluejam's boot twisting into Luffy's tiny form, earning a pained cry-

He forced himself to go on. "Bluejam would stop hurting Luffy if I worked willingly for him. He would then release Luffy is I proved my obedience, so I did all the grunt work he wanted me to do in return for Luffy's freedom but one day during a store robbery the security systems locked us in so I ended up hacking into the system and getting us out."

Ace grimaced. "After that I was kept locked in a room, my ankle chained to the bed and he would have me hack into stores, banks and people's accounts instead of the 'regular' goon work. Luffy was finally released after a month of that hell. I had to stay though and keep doing his bidding."

Ace gritted his teeth hard, grinding them together before forcing himself to take a deep breath.

"What I hadn't known was that Sabo's parents didn't stick to the deal. Bluejam told me that people should honour their bargains just like I did. He kept me completely in the dark." Ace fought back an angry sob. "He set the Outlook manor alight and Sabo, a ten year old, died inside. Burned alive."

"Ace's powers awakened." Luffy said, much to Ace's frustration.

He hated them. They burned his little brother alive-

"You have powers?" Phoenix asked, so calm and soothing.

"Fire. I found out that my best friend and little brother was dead and so I went aflame due to the stress. The chain keeping me held back finally broke due to the heat and I was finally free. The locked door burned down and so did the building. I ran straight out and kept running until I ran into my foster mother Dadan and some cops. Smoker and Rocinante."

"What age were you when your powers appeared?"

"I was ten."

Phoenix shifted at that. "You know that is a very rare thing to happen right? Most people who have powers don't usually awaken them until they are sixteen or older."

Ace simply shrugged, unsure what he could say to that.

"May I ask why you don't use yours?"

"Ace is scared of fire after what happened to Sabo." Luffy said, grimly holding his arm.

"Luffy!" Ace snapped, irritated at his honesty.

"It's alright." Phoenix soothed with a smile. "Thank you for telling me what happened. I know it must have been difficult for you."

Ace stammered, feeling his cheeks darken. "Um, no it's fine. I'm happy to help you anytime Phoenix."

Phoenix smirked at him. "Oh? Anytime?"

His cheeks darkened even more. That damn smirk! The bloody bird threw that at the security cameras all the time and it always left Ace flushed!

"Y-Yeah! Happy to help!"

Luffy just looked confused.

Phoenix chuckled before sighing. "Well I believe Bluejam is trying to get back on his feet. I take it he's the type to hold on to a grudge?"

"Definitely." Ace nodded.

"Then I'll need you both to be careful. He might decide to come after you again Ace. You should keep your doors and windows locked at all times and try not to be out too often, also staying weary until we've got him behind bars." Phoenix said as he turned around, opening up the window with a warm smile. "I'll get my amazing partner Spade to help keep an eye out on you two just in case."

Amazing?!

"You really think Spade is amazing?" Ace couldn't help but ask.

Phoenix had began to climb out the window but paused at the question. Ace completely flushed at the grin thrown at him.

"Without Spade I wouldn't still be here. He's my partner." Phoenix offered a little wave. "Well, see you later beautiful."

Ace choked at the wink thrown at him though he was completely memorised as the man turned into that beautiful, majestic bird and flew off into the night. Ace let out an excited squeal and threw himself back on to his bed.

"He called me 'amazing' and 'beautiful'!"

"Shishishishi, he's a funny chicken!"

.::.

Marco crooned as he landed on a rooftop not too far from Ace's house. He did it! He had actually flirted with Ace! Now Thatch could stop harassing him about their relationship and-

Ah crap, no. No it was Phoenix who had flirted with Ace. The hero Ace had a massive crush on.

Shit.

He groaned before sighing and tapping his earpiece, frowning when there was still nothing from Spade.

"Still quiet huh partner?" Marco murmured. "Alright then, well goodnight Spade. Have a good sleep."

He desperately hoped that his partner was alright. He'd try again tomorrow, it was getting pretty late now after all so hopefully Spade was relaxing after Bluejam's appearance. It had really shocked his partner after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Thatch howled with laughter the next morning over breakfast. Marco groaned and tried to ignore Izo's chuckle and Haruta's snort but it was rather difficult at ten in the morning after he had been running around like a headless chicken all night.

He needed Spade back. Desperately.

"You finally flirted with Ace but it was the wrong you trying to romance him!" Thatch coughed out, face red from breathless laughter.

There were even tears in the jerk's eyes.

Haruta chortled. "Oh god and Ace has a crush on Phoenix! You know he's probably still going nuts in his room right now!"

Marco groaned even more at that.

"Maybe you should just tell our baby brother you're Phoenix? Kill two birds with one stone?" Izo suggested.

"Ha! Birds!" Thatch sniggered, because really?

Urgh.

Okay so Ace wasn't officially their 'baby brother' just yet. Pops had Ace's adoption papers all ready for his sixteenth birthday on New Year's day. They wanted to throw a big surprise party and Pops wanted to officially adopt him as one of his sons on the special day though Marco could tell that Pops was a bit nervous for it, even if he hardly showed it on the outside. Pops and Marco had talked about it at length and quickly agreed that showing Ace the adoption papers privately and chatting to him about it would be their best bet. Pops wasn't going to give Ace his biggest present in front of everyone else who might make Ace feel pressured into accepting the adoption.

They wanted Ace to happily accept it, not feel overwhelmed and rushed.

Seriously though, they were going all out for their little brother. They wanted to spoil him rotten like he deserved to be.

Marco scowled. "Never! I refuse to put Ace in so much danger yoi!"

People would kill to find out Phoenix's secret identity! He didn't want to get Ace hurt. He cared too much about his safety that Marco refused to risk it, his siblings on the other hand...

Well they were irritating at best so...

"Guarararara! You'd protect him son. Just like you would protect any of your family." Pops encouraged, early morning bottle of alcohol in his hand which Bay was trying to sneak away while he was distracted.

"I can't always be there." Marco said softly.

"That's why Spade's there." Izo reasoned.

Marco hissed though. "Well he wasn't there last night so I have no idea if he's okay or not! Bluejam's scared him! Spade is terrified of the prick and there's no way for me to comfort him!"

"Have faith in your partner Marco." Pops urged, quickly manoeuvring his bottle out the way of Bay's grasp who huffed. "You need to. Always."

Pops former partner, 'The Golden Lion', lost faith in Pops and didn't listen due to his quick temper. He got badly hurt in return and now has a wheel lodged into his head and was a villain.

All because he tried to force the Pirate King into doing his bidding when the Pirate King listened to no one and did things out of his own whims. Pops lost his partner that day, to his partner's greed and rage.

"I'll always believe in him." Marco said firmly. "Even if Spade doesn't believe in himself."

"Try again tonight when you go out. Maybe Spade will be able to explain." Izo mused.

"Just make sure you don't push him. He'll talk to you about personal problems when the time is right." Pops said while Izo bit his lip.

"Prodding does usually get the job done faster."

Pops chuckled. "But they don't know each other remember? Prying will only seep their partnership in distrust and that will only make the bad guys stronger."

Marco snorted. "And people like the power enforcers."

The power enforcers were started with good intentions. They would take away powers from people who abused them but unfortunately the order quickly began to fill with people who took advantage of others along with fanatics who took things too far.

The fanatics would rid everyone of their powers. Villains, heroes and civilians.

Thankfully their head, Sengoku, kept them somewhat in line.

.::.

"Okay. I never bothered asking last night Luffy but what's up with your brother?" Nami raised an eyebrow from her seat.

Ace was still too busy blushing. He couldn't stop thinking about Phoenix! Phoenix had actually flirted with him! His favourite superhero of all time! He was even above Whitebeard in the chart and Whitebeard was so cool!

"Yeah, he's not as bad as Bartolomew but Ace-bro seems suuuper excited!" Franky pointed out.

"Phoenix was in his room last night." Luffy simply shrugged. "Ace has been like this ever since. I think the pigeon broke him."

"Phoenix?! That damn bird guy who stole my treasure?!" Nami snarled, pissed.

"Yohohoho, it's good to see Ace-san so lively again."

"He called me amazing and beautiful." Ace gushed. "He's so cool! Phoenix thinks Spade is amazing and I'm beautiful and he actually flirted with me!"

"Stop fanboying dammit!" Zoro cursed. "Ain't you meant to be his partner for crying out loud? You're acting like the ero-cook."

"What was that?!" Said cook snarled, instantly in front of the swordsman.

Ace beamed. "I'm so lucky!"

"Well at least he's happy now." Usopp noted, looking up from his drawing to throw him a grin.

Chopper nodded. "Yeah you seemed upset yesterday so I'm happy you're feeling better."

"I'm glad too." Vivi smiled warmly.

Ace paused at that, glancing over Vivi again before sighing.

"You guys went and kidnapped the Princess of Alabasta again huh?"

"Yep. You were too busy gushing last night to notice us." Nami smirked.

"It is lovely to see you again Vivi." Ace greeted, earning a bright smile.

"Thank you Ace-san. It's good to be reunited with everyone."

"We have to kidnap her to get her anywhere." Nami pointed out, her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder. "You don't look so impressed though."

"I'm happy to see her but you brought her, the Princess on a kidnapping alert right now from what the news says, and your villain gang into my house. That's two days in a row."

"We're not a gang Ace! It's the Straw Hat Pirates! Not 'gang'!" Luffy protested.

Ace sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Yes, I know Lu'. Though why again, are you 'pirates' when you don't even have a ship or intend to sail off on one?"

"Pirates sounds cooler than Gang." Usopp declared, Luffy nodding along seriously.

"Okay, so why did you kidnap Vivi again?" Ace asked. "You can't just arrange something like normal people do?"

"Nami and Vivi are girlfriends and should get to see each other more often but some silly rich folk will take a fit if they tell people they are together so we have to kidnap Vivi instead."

"I can see that." Ace considered. "But why my house? Y'know where our gramps comes to visit every so often and where Dadan checks in on us most days? Where I could get into a lot of trouble if it were found out that the recently missing Princess of the Kingdom of Alabasta was in here, currently eating my toast?"

"Oops." Luffy finally realised while Nami shrugged.

"My house is a tip after Luffy, Usopp and Chopper had coffee and wrecked it."

Ace winced. "Okay. I see your point. Though I thought I warned you guys about Luffy and coffee?"

"He snuck it while I wasn't looking." Nami sighed. "Mum arrested him and locked him in the basement."

"She should have kept him there." Sanji grunted. "The barbarian, doing that to Nami-san's house."

"Don't worry. Luffy owes me a huge debt now." Nami crooned, earning a horrified cry from his little brother.

Ace... Ace was just going to stay out of that one... Instead he would go to the kitchen and get a drink.

Yes, retreat cautiously. Don't show fear or she might sniff it out but don't linger too long either.

Ace followed his senses and retreated into the kitchen, breathing out in relief before yelping when a hand appeared in front of him, holding a glass of juice. He gripped his chest and glanced over at Robin who was chuckling softly.

"Don't scare me like that!" Ace whined.

"Sorry." Robin smiled sweetly at him as she closed the door to the kitchen.

Oh no.

"Now. We're finally alone." Robin said, voice pleased as punch. "So why don't we sit down and chat properly? You seem to be down recently."

"Um, you know you signed me off right? That my mental health was fine?"

Robin's smile grew even sweeter and Ace obediently sat down at the table, fighting the urge to whine more. She always did that whenever he tried to cause a fuss and she never let him get away with it.

"Now. I hope you can tell me what's wrong. You've been healing well since you started school and met the Newgate family." Robin mused as she sat down across from him, a cup of tea in hand.

"Bluejam's back." Ace blurted out, deciding just to hit the nail on the head.

Robin frowned. "I wasn't notified."

"Because you aren't my psychologist anymore?"

"I still like to keep updated. I'll talk to Smoker-san next time and make sure he properly informs me of cases I'm involved with. Past or present." Poor Smoker. "So, you're nervous and alarmed now. Have you received any threats?"

"Nothing yet but I'm worried."

"Of course you are. I'd be more concerned if you weren't." Robin said, eyes firm. "So how did you find out?"

"As Spade."

"Alright, tell me how Spade is doing. Are the cases going well? What led to Spade and Phoenix finding out about Bluejam's whereabouts?" Robin asked, her hands already brewing another cup of tea.

This was going to be a long day wasn't it?

.::.

Ace started up his laptop and connected straight into Phoenix's earpiece. He saw the hero smile warmly at the camera nearby, looking relieved.

"Welcome back." Phoenix greeted, sounding pleased.

Ace smiled at that. "Thanks for waiting for me."

"You gonna be alright?"

"Think you'll be okay with me acting off until we put Bluejam away?" Ace asked softly, feeling completely selfish.

Monsters were selfish but Ace wasn't okay. Phoenix needed to know that he might cower away again because selfish, monsters like him did that.

"I'm fine with that." Phoenix nodded, grinning at the camera. "Ready to go partner?"

Ace grinned. "Ready. Start patrolling birdy."

.::.

The next day they were back at school and Ace found Bonney, the girl was in his year but was in class 5R1 instead of his class 5Y2. She was sprawled out on the grass, seemingly not caring about the assembly that their year was about to have in about five minutes.

"You sitting down?" Bonney drawled out, a pizza box in her lap which made Ace eagerly sit down beside her to munch on the offering.

"Did I ever tell you that you're my best friend?" Ace said gleefully, munching on one of the delicious boxes of pizza.

Bonney ate a lot. Just like he and Luffy did. It was awesome.

Bonney cackled. "I bet Thatch won't be too pleased to hear that. Or Deuce."

"They've been letting me starve." Ace teased, his voice mournful.

"Poor thing. Not feeding you enough." She stretched out, lying back down. "Urgh, I hate school. Now this? Laying on the grass during a nice, sunny day and munching good food is the life."

"Count me in!" Ace cheered. "Freedom!"

"You're going to the assembly yoi." Marco said firmly as he approached, tugging Ace up from his lazy recline.

"He's suppressing my freedom." Ace whined to Bonney.

She only groaned. "The year rep. Really? Why are you always spoiling my fun?"

"Because I refuse to let you lure other students into skiving classes and assemblies like you do yoi." Marco frowned, tugging Ace along. "C'mon Ace."

"No mummy I don't wanna go!" Ace teased but relaxed, enjoying Marco's presence at his side, his hand holding Ace's arm gently.

"Tough luck." Marco chuckled. "We've got our year assembly to get to and just because they've given up on trying to make Bonney and her group attend does not mean you can get away with joining them. Now hurry. You don't want to be late."

Ace raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure I don't?"

Marco smirked. "Oh yes. You're really looking forward to it yoi. I can see the excitement in your eyes."

Ace sniggered. "I think you might be lying."

They entered the main hall were most of the 5th years were gathered and Marco took Ace straight to the 'yellow house' classes where Thatch already sat waiting.

"Marco got you two huh?" Thatch teased.

"Yep." Ace sniggered. "Where did he catch you?"

"Heading out of the kitchen with that third year Sanji kid."

"Ah, Sanji is one of Luffy's friends. He's a nice guy." Ace mentioned as he sat down beside their friend, watching as Marco headed to his class.

"I'm still trying to beat his old man at cooking but the guy is a monster." Thatch grimaced. "He gets everything right and makes it look so easy while doing it!"

"Oh, there's Mr. Fujitora." Ace spotted their year head heading towards the front of the sorted classes.

Classes were sorted into year, colours and numbers. Each class had two each, unless the school year was overpopulated but they tended to get that sorted out before the school year starts.

First was Red House, which for their year group were 5R1 and 5R2. 5R1 was known for troublemakers. They had Bonney, Kidd and Apoo all causing trouble in that group. Izo and Bay however were luckily in 5R2.  
Not that it completely mattered anymore considering after 3rd year students pick their subjects and classes are all mixed in together depending what subject someone picked.

Blue House, which had classes 5B1 and 5B2 had Marco, Namur, Killer, Tashigi and Drake in 5B2.

Then lastly was his own House, Yellow House. 5Y1 and 5Y2. He, Thatch, Hawkins and Teach were in 5Y2.

He didn't see Teach anywhere know but Teach was known for skipping assembly.

Luffy had his own year group. He was in 2R1 because he was in second year, in Red House and in class one. So it kept some form of order to help the teachers keep things a bit more organised.

"Okay I believe most of you are here." Mr. Fujitora noted, smirking in amusement. "The usual skivers can be made aware of the news later. So today we're here to talk about the upcoming Halloween Dance and I-"

The sound of footsteps coming from behind the curtains of the closed stage made Ace frown, confused. His fellow classmates looked puzzled as well as Mr. Fujitora turned towards the stage.

"Whose there? Those are no footsteps I recognise."

Mr. Fujitora was blind but he could still tell who was approaching him instantly, apparently it was a skill he honed by years of teaching. Which was amazing!

"I'm just here to visit an old friend of mine." A very familiar voice drawled out as Ace's blood went stone cold.

No. He couldn't be here. Not here!

"I want to see Portgas D. Ace." Bluejam emerged from the curtains, his gun going off and instantly knocking Mr. Fujitora off his feet, blood spurting out the gun wound in his chest as the older man hit the ground. "And if I don't I'll set this school alight!"

Sabo flashed in his head. His happy grin as his fellow students shrieked in pure panic and ran, lunging for freedom. Bluejam looked ready to open fire making Ace see red and charge out his seat.

"Leave them alone you fat bastard!" Ace howled, hissing when Namur grabbed him, his arms easily holding Ace in place. "I'll fucking kill you! Go die in a fire!"

Bluejam scowled, his eyes dark before smiling coyly. "All you have to do is be a good little brat and join me again. I want those amazing computer skills of yours back. After all you can hack into pretty much anyone's account and take all their money for me again."

"Let me go Namur!" Ace growled darkly, trying to struggle free. "I'll gut him!"

Deuce was instantly there, trying to calm him down. "It's alright Ace. Settle down. We aren't going to let him near you."

"Get off!"

"With you at my side I could rise up to the top without anymore bloodshed. You don't want anyone else to get hurt right?" Bluejam mocked. "So calm down and return to me. Like a good boy."

Bloodshed. Sabo. Sabo died and all his friends were here and Bluejam could very well just kill them too and oh god-

He couldn't let that happen. Not again. No fire.

"Just try go after Ace." Izo dared, eyes gleaming. "We clearly outnumber you. All we have to do is bring you down and our firecracker is more than happy to do that."

Fire. Oh god not more fire.

"I could just shoot you all down." Bluejam pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"By the time you took your first shot we'd be on top of you. You will probably be dead if you hit one of us after the beating we'd give you." Izo retorted, unamused.

Bluejam laughed and nodded. "I like smart people like you."

Ace felt all the blood in his face drain. He remembered the last time Bluejam had said that. Bluejam had shot the man in the head-

"Izo!" Ace cried out but he was too late to warn his friend.

The gun fired and Izo went down with a pained cry. Thatch yelled, face horror stricken as he lunged for his boyfriend, catching Izo's limp form just as a familiar flaming, blue bird came sweeping in.

"Bluejam!" Phoenix snarled, flying straight at the bastard but he only smirked back, jerking his head at Izo.

"If you don't hurry up and rescue the kid he will die." Bluejam mocked, so bloody smug. "What will it be hero? Me or the kid?"

Bluejam couldn't get away. Phoenix had to save Izo so he had to deal with Bluejam.

"Let me go Namur!" Ace snarled. "I'll kill him!"

Namur's grip tightened. "No Ace! I'm not letting you go near a psychopath who wants to kidnap you!"

Phoenix went for Izo thankfully but that didn't stop Ace from struggling frantically as Bluejam escaped once again.

"It's alright Ace." Deuce hushed him. "The police are coming. You can hear the sirens."

Ace slumped at that and shook his head. "That won't stop him either."

Nothing would stop Bluejam. He was a demon. Ace hadn't given in so caused more bloodshed so he was a monster but Bluejam was a relentless demon.

He should have just quietly obeyed. Izo wouldn't be hurt. There wouldn't be anymore bloodshed.

He hurt Izo.

Sabo. Fire. Sabo. Fire.

Burned alive.

His head was pounding and he felt sick but he bit his lip to stop an anguished cry. He didn't deserve or want the pitying looks he'd get if he started crying.

.::.

Izo was going to be alright. Marco's flames had sealed the wound and now he had finished healing Mr. Fujitora too. It was a temporary measure, using his flames on other people didn't work like it did for him, it really only sealed their wounds. Izo and Mr. Fujitora would still be proper medical treatment.

He glanced over, seeing Ace sitting on one of the none toppled over chairs. He was leaning over and gripping his hair while Deuce sat with him, trying to ease him but one of the students from the Yellow House Marco didn't really know the name of rushed in, looking frantic.

"A-Ace! The lockers!" The teen stammered, pale and eyes full of alarm.

Ace immediately pulled away from Deuce and ran off so Marco cursed under his breath and followed after him as Phoenix. Marco had snuck out with the other students that had ran for it and had hidden away so he could have his flames change his form into Phoenix's, one of Raftel's major superheroes.

Unfortunately he had gotten back too late. His brother was hurt and Thatch was in shock, trying desperately to be calm for Izo but too wound up after seeing his lover hurt like that.

Marco flinched at the sight of the 5th year lockers. Fresh red paint, though it actually looked eerily like blood, trailed down the green lockers. A location and a warning about a certain little brother of Ace's was painted over. Marco paused though when he saw Ace lurch suddenly and much to Marco's shock Ace threw up.

Marco was there instantly, running his back and cooing softly, trying to brush his hair back gently to keep it out the way. He made soft, soothing noises, hoping to ease Ace who shuddered in his arms.

"It's alright. We'll catch them yoi." Phoenix hushed, not realising his little speech trait slipped up. "I'll go to the location and-"

He paused when Ace simply shook his head. "Don't bother. It will either just be a wild goose chase or just a trap."

Ace looked very pale.

"He's very deceivingly and screws people over all the time." Ace laughed bitterly. "Ha, all that talk about honour and he's one of the worst when it comes down to it."

Ace shook his head.

"I should have just gave in. No more bloodshed." Ace muttered to himself but Phoenix gripped him tighter, alarmed.

"No Ace. You don't ever give in." Marco said firmly, forcing Ace to meet his eyes, though Ace's held something much darker than they usually did.

His family all knew there was something dragging their little brother down but they refused to let it happen. They were going to try their best to help Ace heal from whatever was upsetting him.

This however, was even worse than before. Smoker said Ace had gotten help after escaping Bluejam. This could be Ace reverting back and that wasn't allowed.

Marco nearly cursed. First Spade was scared and now Ace. He needed to fix this and fast, before Bluejam did anymore damage.

"I won't let you fall. I promise."

* * *

( _Okay so the school system. I've went by how we do it in Scotland but I know it's different in some other countries so I hope I've explained it well enough. I was in Red House (which had a fancy name that I can't remember how to spell, opps), and in class 2 so yey :P There was no Green, unlike primary school where I was in Green house but oh well xD I'm getting off track o.o So yeah hope it made sense, it was weird to try explain so I hope it turned out alright :) )_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ace clung to Phoenix's back, relaxing at the flames caressing him as they travelled through the sky. Phoenix had refused to leave Ace at school and escorted him home while Izo and Mr. Fujitora went to hospital and the rest were sent back to their classes surprisingly.

Teachers were crazy.

They landed outside Dadan's house, or better yet Ace's house, considering he kept it cleaned, shopped and cooked the dinner for himself and Luffy. His foster mother was rarely there anymore after all. Phoenix gently eased him off his back once they landed before changing back to his human form.

"So unfortunately it does look like he's after you." Phoenix sighed, turning around to place his hands on Ace's shoulders. "I'm going to stop him. I promise."

Ace smiled weakly. "I believe in you."

Phoenix smiled at that and nodded, though his eyes did grow a bit more serious, alarming Ace.

"But we can't kill him. I know you're angry but you understand why right?" Phoenix asked gently, making Ace look down guiltily.

He nearly flushed when a finger curled under his chin, coaxing him back up to gaze into those beautiful, golden eyes.

"Do you understand?" Phoenix prodded, voice full of care.

"I do." Ace bit his lip. "I-I hadn't meant to...I was just so angry and upset and... And I was scared. My friends were all there and so was he. I-I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

Phoenix smiled. "I know. You're a good person after all."

Phoenix then backed away. "I have to go. Spade and I will sort this out. I promise."

"Stay safe." Ace offered shyly, watching as the man turned back to flames and flew away.

He smiled at the sight and headed inside, unlocking the door before closing and locking it again behind him, trying to keep to what Phoenix said. He wanted himself, Luffy and their current guest Vii to be safe and sound while Bluejam was lurking about.

"I'm back Vivi!" Ace called out, wanting to let his 'kidnapped' guest know as he slipped off his boots and sat them on the shoe rack.

He went straight into the kitchen and grabbed some of the leftover cola Franky left behind before heading into the living room, ready to ask and see if Vivi wanted a drink, only to freeze at the sight before him.

The glass slipped out his hand and shattered on the floor.

"Bluejam." Ace said, his face growing pale.

Vivi was sitting across from Bluejam who had made himself comfortable on Ace's old, wrecked couch. Six of his goons were dotted around the living room, their guns all pointed at Vivi's head who looked grim.

"Sit down." Bluejam ordered but faltered.

Then that twisted grin appeared on his face.

"I like that spark in your eyes. It reminds me of a certain time." Bluejam reminisced. "Come Ace. Sit."

Ace obeyed, sitting down next to Vivi as his mind went blank, his entire body just feeling cold. Just like it had after he had found out that Bluejam burned Sabo alive in that horrible fire.

He felt so angry. Angry enough to burst into flames and turn everyone of the bastards here into ashes but Vivi was here too. He refused to hurt his friends.

No more bloodshed. He already used fire, he was already destructive. Ace didn't want to be more of a monster than he already was.

Bluejam took off his jacket, revealing burns along his arms which made Vivi gasp, shocked. Bluejam sniggered at that, clearly amused.

"Ace did this to me after he had a bit of a temper tantrum. You see he was always a vicious little brat. Needs a firm handling."

Ace's tone was dull. "I did that because he burned alive my first friend in his own home. The boy had only been ten."

Vivi paled even further, looking disgusted at Bluejam who merely chuckled cruelly.

"It would be delicious, what I could do to a currently missing Princess." He crooned darkly.

Ace growled. "You-"

Bluejam looked alarmed before it was replaced by his default smug look. "I don't need to harm a pretty hair on her head if you obey me like a good boy for once."

No more bloodshed. Izo, Sabo, he couldn't risk anyone else.

Ace bowed his head. "I'll do whatever you want."

"Ace no-" Vivi cried out but he only watched as a gag was stuffed into her mouth by a goon.

They quickly tied her wrists together and forced her up while a pair of seastone cuffs were slapped on to his wrists, draining him instantly. They were both dragged towards the front door, Bluejam holding up his house key much to Ace's horror.

"When was the last time you saw any of those bandits? Eh boy?" Bluejam hinted.

Dadan hadn't been by in days.

That's how Bluejam got inside. Dadan. His foster mother. Oh god he might have killed her-

Sabo, Izo, Dadan.

Vivi was here.

He couldn't make a fuss so he slumped instead, allowing Bluejam to toss him to another goon as he and Vivi were dragged out the house and towards a van that was parking outside the apartment. Bluejam however turned back around to face the house which was attached to several other homes.

It was a cheap area but good enough for him and Luffy.

What made Ace's eyes widen though was a vaguely familiar fire explosive that was planted at his front door.

"No! Bluejam don't! Please! There are a lot of families here!" Ace begged, trying to resist bring dragged into the van, wanting to reason with the nut case.

"This is because you've been such a brat." Bluejam smirked, stuffing a gag into his mouth, muffling Ace's protests. "If you had just handing yourself back over then these people wouldn't have to suffer. This is on you."

They were dragged into the van, Ace nearly screaming in rage and terror as he was thrown to the side bench and buckled in, Vivi forced into the seat beside him.

No. Not again. Bluejam was killing more people-

All because of him.

Ace restrained a sob as the van began to move and instead fished for his mobile in his back pocket. It was a brick, an old, chunky brick but did it's purpose in life. It was also a good disguise for all the work Ace had done to it. Like developing his 'Spade app' into it's system just like the one his laptop had. He managed to leave a text for Phoenix about Portgas D. Ace's apartment being on fire and sent it off before going to type on about how Ace was also being kidnapped when one of the goons spotted him and tore the mobile from his hands.

"Little shit!" Ace grimaced when he was backhanded sharply by the prick.

The prick was however, thankfully about to smash Ace's phone but unfortunately Bluejam stopped him.

"Wait." He ordered, taking the phone.

Ace nearly fidgeted as Bluejam read it, grinning widely.

"So our dear, little Ace is Spade huh? One of Raftel's major superhero's partner." He cackled. "Oh this is perfect! There are so many villains who want to bring Phoenix down! We could easily get into a big circle by bringing the bird to them!"

"What about our partner?" The prick goon asked.

"Blackbeard? He's still a nobody. We could go for bigger and get rid of him finally." Bluejam grunted.

Ace frowned, not entirely sure who that even was.

Ace instead gave a muffled complaint, not wanting to harm his partner but tensed up when Bluejam's gun pressed against Vivi's forehead, though he looked surprised instead. Ace glanced over at his friend, only to blink at Vivi's firm stare.

There was no fear in her eyes.

Bluejam snorted. "Well this little lady sure is ballsy. Now Ace, if you don't want the Princess with a bullet between her eyes you will comply."

Ace wanted to weep. There was nothing he could do. He was as useless as ever. He was too weak and helpless so he did the only thing he could and nodded.

He needed to have faith in his partner. Phoenix was strong. He could save the day.

.::.

Marco helped the last civilian out of the burning building complex and checked in with the fire-fighters, nodding in relief when he was told they had it under control. So he flew off to a more quieter area and tried to call for Spade, relieved when his partner answered. Spade hadn't been himself recently, seemingly a lot more tired and stressed out so it was a relief to hear from him after only getting a text message from him.

"Do you know what caused the fire my dear? Portgas D. Ace is missing even thought I just escorted him to his home earlier."

"Bluejam kidnapped Portgas and dragged him into a van with his goons before setting the house on fire." Spade hummed. "I managed to get a glimpse into a van. A girl's with him."

"Not a girlfriend right?" Marco automatically blurted out before nearly groaning.

Spade snorted. "I don't think that's the point at the moment. Anyway I followed the van but the furthest it goes before there's no security footage of it left is to a private lot belonging a local shopping district owned by the Newgate family."

Marco frowned at that. His family's shopping district?

"I'll go check it out." Marco offered, taking off to the sky once again.

.::.

Ace sat down on the old mattress that is ankle was chained to. Ace was locked in again after they had forced him to answer Phoenix's call and lure him into a trap set by Bluejam. Now he had no mobile or laptop on him and would have to wait patiently to see if Phoenix escaped or not.

Ace curled up on the bed, grimacing when he recalled that he did this when he had been a ten year old too, trapped on a bed in a small, dark room in the basement.

Yet again there was a hostage, he worked for Bluejam and he was chained to a bed and forced to lie and steal and hurt people. He was going to get Phoenix killed. Ace should have just stayed inside that burning base that he had set alight when he was ten and let the fallen building collapse on him.

That way nobody else needed to suffer for his mistakes.

"I'm sorry." Ace whispered softly.

He had only been able to put through a code alert before his phone had been taken off him. The next time Phoenix tried to talk to him the programming would cut it out and activate 'code water' instead. Phoenix would know what to do after that.

He just had to survive one trap. Ace thankfully managed to set it up at Pops' shopping district so Ace was hoping that if Phoenix seemed to be getting into trouble one of the older Newgates might get involved and help him out by calling the police or something.

There was nothing else Ace could do to help. He was useless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Marco flew over to Jozu's jewellery shop and slipped inside. This earned him a puzzled look from his older brother who was going over his books.

"What are you doing here dressed up?" Jozu asked as he beckoned Marco over who approached, leaning against the wall out of sight of the door and window display.

"There's a villain called Bluejam. Old gang leader. He kidnapped Ace and two of his little brothers when they were kids."

Jozu's brow furrowed. "Two brothers? But ain't Luffy-"

"Bluejam murdered one of them before we met Ace. The boy's name was Sabo Outlook. Bluejam threatened to kill Luffy and forced Ace's cooperation after torturing Luffy and then he had Ace hack into banks and security and people's accounts but Ace, it turns out, has powers. It activated when Ace found out about Sabo's murder, he's fire, just like me but he's terrified of it. He was only ten when his fire erupted and caused enough chaos for him to escape Bluejam." Marco explained, giving him the brief version.

"Pops is going to be pissed." Jozu sighed heavily. "I'll let him know what's going on."

Jozu was a retired hero now living with his pregnant wife but still kept his diamond war hammer under his till, just in case he was ever needed again.

"Thanks, that would be helpful. Anyway I'm here because Spade last saw Bluejam's van go through here before disappearing from sight. I'm going to try find some information and hopefully bring Ace back home safe and sound." Marco grimaced. "He's not doing well. That darkness we've all seen. It's gotten worse."

Jozu frowned heavily. "If Pops wasn't retired he'd be out there ripping out the bastard's spine and beating him to death with it. I'll keep an eye out for ya, just in case you need back up. This doesn't feel right to me."

"Yeah I do feel a bit strange but Spade's information is usually reliable." Marco murmured but smiled. "But thanks big brother. I could use the help. Spade's being acting off ever since Bluejam appeared so the extra back up would be great. By the way, how's Izo doing?"

Jozu snorted. "Pissed that his favourite scarf had his blood stained all over it."

Marco sighed. "He has his priorities as straight as ever yoi."

"Remember the 'yoi' Phoenix." Jozu chided.

Marco chuckled. "Sorry, old habits die hard, especially around family. Anyway I'm going to go head out and investigate. I take it you never saw anything?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Shame, well thanks Jozu. I'll try keep you guys posted." He said as he slipped back outside into the darkened lot.

It wasn't even a few minutes later when he was ambushed by some of Bluejam's thugs. The reason he knew? They were idiots who announced it pretty loudly to him. Marco had fought off a few of them, knocking some out but cursed when a bullet pierced his shoulder and drained him just as he broke a goon's arm.

He dropped the guy to the ground, ignoring his cries as Marco winced and glanced at his shoulder, his flames trying to heal the wound but couldn't until the bullet was removed.

Fucking seastone.

Suddenly though a very familiar hammer slammed into two other goons while Marco lunged, head butting the last one and knocking him out cold.

"Jozu you're supposed to be retired." Marco hissed, restrained a cry as he ripped the bullet out of his shoulder with his fingers, his flames swallowing up the wound eagerly.

Jozu merely grunted. "Where did Spade get his information from?"

Marco frowned at that and tried to contact Spade but froze at an electronic voice droning on the words 'code water' which he muttered to himself, horrified. Jozu frowned too but more in confusion. Of course he didn't know. It was a private code he and Spade came up for themselves.

"Spade and I came up with that just in case one of us were ever compromised." Marco gritted his teeth. "This has never happened before."

Spade seemed to know Bluejam somehow and spoke of a murder. Have he and Ace both been in the same situation and lost someone important to them-

Ace was always busy on weekends. Just like Marco was.

No way. Marco had to be over thinking it.

"I have to go Jozu."

"Good luck. It sounds pretty chaotic for you right now." Jozu mused as he flung two unconscious goons over his shoulder. "I'll deal with the trash and inform Pops. You just hurry up and save the day."

Marco grinned at that. "Of course. That's what heroes do after all."

Now he just needed to fulfil his promise to Ace.

So with that in mind he took off into the sky once again. He went straight out of Dawn City, thankfully recalling where Spade's 'code water' location was. Marco left his in the manor's forest, with Pops' hidden alcohol collection was stored. Marco flew straight out into the countryside, smiling grimly as he landed in an old clearing deep within Midway Forest.

He went straight for the tree closest to the rock face that held a huge waterfall and glanced over it, hoping to see something out of place. It wasn't long before he did. There was a strange hole in the rock so he knelt down to glance further inside, sending a trail of fire out to see inside of it a bit more clearly.

Something clicked though and he jumped back, his arm lighting up defensively.

The facing opened up, just a small space, which slide out a thin safe. Marco wearily placed his hand on the scanner on top of the safe which enveloped his hand in a green glow before finally opening up. He carefully slipped out the lone tablet and clicked it on, a very familiar symbol popping up.

For some reason Spade had strange a hatted skull. Okay the hat seemed to be on fire with a frowny face and a happy face and there was a spade in the back of it. It was kind of like a pirate flag actually but Marco frowned, growing serious as Spade finally spoke up.

"Sorry for all the security. I don't want anyone else taking a peek when it's only meant for a dire situation and for your eyes alone." Spade's voice didn't have that slight distortion and now seemed very familiar.

No. No way.

The symbol faded and a camera moved, revealing Ace in his bedroom, sitting on his bed with a shy grin.

" _My real name is Portgas D. Ace."_ He laughed softly. " _And yeah, I'm still in school before you ask."_

Ace then sighed, fiddling with his orange hat's strings. It was such a typical thing for Ace to do when he was stressing out, fiddle and play about with something.

" _I'm sorry I can't help you anymore due to whatever trouble I've gotten myself into this time."_ Spade- Ace said softly, a warm smile lighting his face. _"But I know that whatever you do you'll save the day. You always do Phoenix. I have complete faith in you."_

Marco bit his lip at that, feeling his eyes sting. It wasn't the truth. He had already failed Ace twice. First as his friend and now as his partner.

" _I swallow a tracker everyday. You won't need to click any buttons. I know you're terrible with technology after all."_ Ace laughed. _"My friend is exactly the same."_

"Oh Ace..."

" _Anyway I hope you come save me. There might be something more important to do and that's alright but..."_

"No Ace. You're the most important thing." Marco said softly. "I just wish you could see your worth."

He faltered when Ace's voice broke.

" _But I want to go home. I want to see Luffy grow up and hang out with Thatch, Izo, Marco and all the others. I want to see my friends again and I want to see Pops and... And I want to be with you, saving people. You're the hero I choose. No one else."_

Ace took a deep breath, seemingly trying to calm down.

" _I've said what I needed to say I think. A map will come up and my tracker will dissolve in twenty-four hours. So plenty of time right?"_ Ace laughed weakly.

Unless Ace hadn't taken his next doze. He didn't say what time he took them at after all.

" _Good luck. Spade out."_

The face Marco always admired disappeared and was replaced with a map. Thankfully with a little tracker was flashing with Spade's little skull symbol on it.

Marco frowned, staring at the sky determinedly.

"I won't fail you again Ace. I swear."

He took off into the sky once more. This time to save Ace once and for all. He won't let Bluejam torture his partner anymore.

.::.

Ace ignored the food sitting on his bedside table and wearily watched as Bluejam sat down on a chair at the other end of the small room. Ace couldn't reach him unfortunately so merely looked away, keeping his eyes on the wall.

"You should eat. Don't want my best hacker starving himself after all."

"I'm not hungry right now." Ace replied.

Bluejam raised an eyebrow mockingly. "Alright then. I guess if you're not eating then your friend shouldn't need to either. She can simply eat as much as you do which right now is nothing."

Ace glowered at that but reached over and forced the unappetising food down his throat, ignoring the way it scraped down and left his throat feeling raw and sore.

"Atta boy. So well behaved when there's someone to threaten you with." Bluejam smirked before frowning as he sat back. "You know you gave me a lot of horrible burns. My face was ruined. I had to get a lot of work done to make it go back to somewhat normal."

"I didn't notice. You look as ugly as ever after all." Ace said dully. "Maybe you should had gotten work done on your teeth instead. That might have made an improvement."

"Little brat. You should just calm down and join us properly."

Ace gritted his teeth, tugging at his foot. "I'm here now. Just like you want."

"But you won't take my mark."

"Like fuck I will!"

"And there lies the problem. You didn't seem willing enough to join us last time. This time you will get my mark on you and you will take the downfall with us if things go wrong again. Of course they won't but I want proper insurance that you won't get away with a warning for theft and hacking and therapy to help you heal." Bluejam growled. "So yes, you will be getting the mark or I'm going to put it on the girl instead. My men could always use a good looking girl-"

Ace stiffened before gazing over the bastard again. "Fine. I'll take your mark. Leave Vivi out of it."

"Heh, it really is good to see you so obedient." Bluejam sniggered as he got up but unfortunately headed for Ace.

Ace moved with the punch that hit his face, knocking him further on to the bed before a hand grabbed his neck and squeezed harshly, pinning him down.

"You humiliated me, do you know that? I became a laughing stock because of you." Ace coughed when he was punched in the stomach, leaving him breathless.

He was then flung to the floor, his ankle burning when the shackle twisted into it at the sudden jarring. He gritted his teeth and curled up when Bluejam began kicking him, his eyes livid.

"But there we still people who saw my potential! We became partners that new gang and I! I'm going to make my way back up brat and this time you are going to be a good little boy and behave yourself! I don't care how hard I have to beat you. I did it when you were ten and I'd still do it now you're fifteen!"

Ace forced himself to keep quiet and take the beating. It was frustrating. He knew on a normal day he could tear Bluejam limb from limb but Vivi was here.

He got enough people hurt. He deserved this after Sabo, Izo and Dadan.

It was his fault Sabo was dead and Izo was shot and Dadan was hurt or worse.

All he did was cause people pain and misery. Just like his 'father' did.

He was left alone finally after what felt like hours. His body felt like it was covered in bruises but he sat up anyway and struggled against the chain, feeling an overwhelming need to get out. He needed to snap the chain but his ankle was now bleeding, his cuff digging in even further while he yanked at the end of the chain cuffed to the bed.

He couldn't stay here. He couldn't do this again.

He'd rather die.

Vivi was here though. He needed to get her out before he did something stupid. She had a future. She was kind, intelligent and a beautiful Princess who loved her people and in return they adored her.

He was a monster. Nobody needed him. She needed to live.

He finally got the chain to snap, grimacing at the pain his ankle suffered. Ace tested his foot gingerly on the floor before heading for the door, fire pouring off his hand and melting the lock. He ignored the terror and kicked the door open. It whacked off of one of the guards, making him smile gleefully before he turned round and punched the second guard's face. Once they seemed subdued enough he grabbed the first one, dazed from having a door hit him.

"Where's Vivi?"

"Why would I... Would I tell you?" He slurred out and Ace bashed him off the wall.

"Because I'll kick your ass?"

He smiled, delighted at the cowering form who shakily told him where they were keeping Vivi. Ace head butted him, knocking the goon out cold before rushing off to Vivi's room. There were no guards there, only a locked door, so he quickly burned it off and opened the door up. Vivi glanced up at him from her chair, revealing a black eye and a busted lip.

Ace felt his expression twist into something dark and probably ugly but Vivi only smiled at him and approached, her hands still tied behind her back. He undid the rope, frowning at the bruising and blood where the rope must have cut into her skin.

"Are you okay?" Ace asked gently.

"Bluejam only hit me. Nothing serious." Vivi said as she took his hand, tugging him out the room. "I should be asking you that. You look terrible."

Ace snorted. "Thanks."

She laughed softly. "Let's go home. To our friends."

Ace smiled at that and nodded. He tugged her along, being much faster and soon they found the stairs to climb up of on to the next floor. Bluejam had put him and Vivi in the basement which made Ace's blood boil.

He hated being locked down there.

They slipped outside into the cold night through a window and found themselves in an alley.

"Where are you two going?" Bluejam asked, him and his goons lingering around a doorway, holding some crates. "You can't leave just yet Ace. We've barely begun."

"Vivi run." He ordered, releasing her hand and pushing her gently behind him. "I'll hold them back."

She sounded irritated at that. "I'm not just leaving you!"

"I can't control my fire that well. I'm not used to it." He lied, his fire listened to him somewhat. "Go find Lu' and the others or a police officer named Smoker at the station. He'll help you."

She gritted her teeth and thankfully nodded. "Fine but stay safe Ace!"

With that she turned and ran just as a flaming wall came up behind him. He didn't want any of Bluejam's men getting past him and chasing her. She had suffered enough because of him. Ace glanced over at Bluejam and grinned gleefully.

"So I finally get a shot at you huh? Good." Ace grinned viciously.

There was no one to protect or hold him back. Bluejam was going down. No matter what.

For Sabo and Luffy. He could finally avenge his little brothers and do something right for once in his life.

* * *

( _Okay so it's one more chapter to go then this story is done :D Yeah it is a very short one compared to what I normally do but I have other parts to this series that will be coming out soon so there's plenty more stories for Raftel's heroes :3)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Marco gave a sharp cry of terror when the beeping on the screen stopped and the icon disappeared. He was so close! He couldn't lose Ace now!

"No, no, no, no! Stay on dammit!" Marco snarled, trying to fly faster but he had already been going as fast as he could.

It wasn't enough. He was too late. The icon was gone. Spade- Ace was gone.

Marco landed on his feet and cursed, chucking the pad at the wall which shattered it. Marco then swung around and punched the wall, ignoring the sharp pain and the fire pouring off it as he yanked at his golden, flaming hair.

What was the point of having superpowers if he couldn't even save his family?!

" _Stop running Princess! The boss wants you back!"_

Marco's brow furrowed when he picked that up and cursed to himself, changing back into his Phoenix form to fly up into the sky again. He couldn't sit and mope if someone was in trouble, even if he felt useless right now, so he suppressed the overwhelming despair and followed after the voices, hearing a man cry out in pain. Marco perked on a rooftop nearby a group of people and his eyes widened when he recognised the girl standing before five men, one on the ground, clutching his groin.

Ouch.

Wait, that was the Princess of Alabaster who was recently reported as kidnapped.

Who was also currently beating up the men who must have kidnapped her with those weird wire things she was spinning around her fingers before tackling one of the men and punching him repeatedly in the face. Two of them made to grab her but Marco swooped in and kicked them both away into a wall before landing beside the Princess who looked startled before tensing up, seemingly ready to defend herself.

He smiled weakly when she relaxed though, relief in her eyes. "You're the Phoenix."

"Pleasure to meet you." Marco greeted. "I'm glad to see you're okay-"

"I'm fine but the boy they kidnapped after me isn't!" Princess Vivi cried out, pointing down where she must have ran from. "He rescued me! Portgas D. Ace-"

"You know where Ace is?!" Marco gaped.

"Yes! Bluejam kidnapped me first then him!" Vivi told him. "Ace-san told me to run and get help and I didn't want to leave him but-"

"No." Marco shook his head. "You did good. I've been trying to track him down for a while because of a villain whose been after him. I didn't realise Bluejam was behind your kidnapping as well."

There was something in her eyes which made him slightly suspicious but she smiled.

"Bluejam kidnapped me a few days ago but thanks to Ace we escaped only for them to find us instantly. He stayed behind to make sure I got away so please, please help him." Vivi pleaded.

"I will. Thanks Princess! Get yourself out on to the main streets and into safety okay?" Marco told her, urging her to move which she agreed too and quickly ran on.

Marco took off into flight again, silently berating himself for nearly giving up on his search for Ace. His siblings would have strangled him if they had found that out.

.::.

It hurt. It hurt a lot. The goons were probably worse off, all of them covered in horrendous burns but Ace's head was pounding and something wet was trailing out of his nose.

Bluejam was also sporting more burns, which was pretty satisfying to see to be fair but it was difficult to see with his vision blurring and his head pounding like Luffy was playing on a set of drums again.

"You're still too terrified of your abilities brat. That's why your nose is bleeding. The strain of trying to force a wild, untameable force under your heel when you're so scared of it!" Bluejam mocked as he aimed his gun at Ace who felt overwhelmingly exhausted and sore. "This is a seastone bullet. If I can't have you working for me then no one else will. Especially not that hero."

Phoenix.

Phoenix hadn't appeared and the tracker would have dissolved by now. There was no time left. Phoenix wasn't coming for him.

He was alone again.

No that was fine. He lived a good life. Luffy would be fine, he had all his friends who were amazing people who would do him some good unlike his sorry ass. Robin, his former psychiatrist, would also stop feeling the need to check up on him all the time and would probably find her job so much easier to do without him being there to burden her even after she cleared him. Vivi should be safe too, hopefully now with the police, preferably someone like Smoker who would make sure she'd get home safe.

Nobody needed him.

He didn't bother closing his eyes, he stared hatefully at Bluejam instead, panting tiredly and wiping the blood now on his lips away. The gun fired almost immediately but instead his vision was filled with blue flames as Ace fell backwards when a warm weight slammed into him.

"Phoenix?!" Ace cried out, shocked before shaking himself out of it when he realised who just took the bullet. "You're hurt! Why did you-"

"Shh, it's alright." Phoenix hushed him gently and Ace stared, amazed as blue flames swallowed up the mask and the golden eyes began to turn blue-

Marco.

That was Marco's face-

"Ma- Mar-"

"Shhh. Hush now." Marco shushed him, one hand gently brushing against his cheek, being so careful and tender against the bruises on his face. "Don't want to go blurting anything out now do we?"

His eyes were playful and fond.

The smile instantly turned into a scowl though then they were interrupted by Bluejam.

"Piss off Phoenix. This is none of your business."

"Give me a minute Ace." Marco smiled softly as he stood up, his mask reforming and eyes changing colour again.

His hair however, remained as a golden flame.

He saw the bullet Marco took hit the ground and flames flare up to probably heal the wound as usual.

"I'll deal with the trash and then we'll talk."

Ace nodded, stunned yet relieved.

He came. Phoenix actually came for him!

No Marco came! Marco saved him!

Oh god they had been partners for over a year! They... They really did have a lot to talk about after all this was over didn't they?

The first thing would probably be about how Marco would want a new partner...

.::.

"Not my business?" Marco asked darkly as he approached Bluejam who looked momentarily scared.

Good.

"You kidnapped my partner. You threatened his life and lured me into a trap."

He was livid.

"You terrified him and used him to try and hurt me and who knows how long it will take before he will forgive himself for that? Because Ace is the type of person who will blames himself for that even when it's a bastard like you who forced him into it." Marco growled. "And then you even had the gall to hurt his friends and family. Innocent bystanders."

Izo. Bluejam had put Izo in hospital and scared their family. Scared Thatch.

He ignored Bluejam firing his gun, the man looking terrified but Marco kept approaching, unfazed as his flames healed each of his wounds. Marco transformed, latching on to Bluejam with a screech and tearing into him with his talons. Not enough to kill unfortunately but enough to main the bastard.

As a hero he wasn't supposed to kill people for some reason. Even if some of them deserved it.

Once Bluejam was down and unconscious Marco turned away, completely dismissing him for someone much more important. He went straight back at Ace's side, smiling down at the shocked expression still staring up at him. He ignored it and gently tugged Ace back up to his feet instead, chuckling softly.

"It seems like we've both been hiding such big secrets recently." Marco drawled out, examining all the bruises and cuts on Ace.

He should have torn both arms off Bluejam and cauterised the wounds with his flames. He would still be alive but he would never harm Ace again. Unfortunately though he had someone much more important and much more worth his time to settle down.

Because Ace looked so confused.

"How did you find me? The tracker... I swore it would have-"

That fucking tracker dissolving had given Marco the biggest heart attack of his life. He thought he had lost his partner forever for a split second before he had found the Princess fighting off some goons.

Marco nodded grimly. "It did dissolve. You had no idea how terrifying for me that was. I was pretty close thankfully and ran into the recently reported kidnapped Princess of Alabasta."

Ace sighed in relief. "She got away alright then."

Marco smirked. "It certainly was difficult. I'm too used to Spade finding everything for me."

Ace simply shrugged, offering a shy look which made Marco smile fondly at it. He looked so sweet and cute and damn Marco needed to keep himself together before he started cooing-

"What's going to happen now?"

Marco tilted his head. "Do you still want to be my partner? I know you just went through something major and I completely understand if you don't want to be involved in that life again-"

He blinked at the startled look Ace threw him. "What?! No Marco I could have gotten you killed today! I set you up! Threw you into a trap with no warning and you ask me that?! Are you insane?!"

He knew it. He knew Ace was going to blame himself but he couldn't let him do that. He had to make sure Ace knew he wasn't at fault.

"None of that was your fault Ace." Marco insisted firmly. "Don't blame yourself. You were kidnapped by a psychopath who already traumatised you when you were just a kid."

Marco held out his hand, letting flames rise off it. "Because of him you're scared of apart of yourself. A piece of you he had no right to taint yet you show no fear of me-"

He paused, nearly blushing when Ace touched his hand, bringing it up close to his face to nuzzle against, despite the bruises on his face.

"Your flames would never burn me." Ace said firmly, his eyes meeting his own. "You're strong and in control. But me? I'm scared."

"And it's alright to be." Marco insisted but reached over with his other hand to take Ace's into it. "But when you feel ready to face that fear I'll be here. Ready to teach you."

He then leaned over and rested his forehead against Ace's.

"I'll wait for you. Always."

The next thing he knew was that both of Ace's hands yanked themselves out of his grasp and grabbed his head and yanked him down into a kiss. Marco's eyes widened and he was still gaping when Ace pulled away, cheeks bright red and face soft and shy.

He ignored Ace's embarrassed, about to abort protest and grabbed the younger teen and dragged him into a proper kiss.

Much better.

.::.

A week later things had settled, at least with the whole Bluejam thing. Him and Ace dating on the other hand? No, that he was still getting threatened for. The y'know, 'break his heart and I'll kill you' thing? Yeah Luffy had already done that and so had Luffy's friends. Deuce and his group, Bonney, Eustass Kidd, Law Trafalgar and even Marco's own brothers.

Well Ace did have a lot of friends after all. He somehow managed to fit into so many different types of groups, all with a cheery grin and relaxed attitude. Heck, even little Oars junior came up to Marco and threatened to squish him. It should have been obvious now that Marco thought about it, how many death threats he was going to get off of people.

Apparently he still had more to go too, from what Luffy told him. A Makino lady, bloody Garp the power enforcer, Dadan and her bandits who were currently resting in hospital after being attacked by Bluejam's gang, which answered that question he had wondered about Ace's capture. Honestly though Marco was more curious why a bandit clan was raising Ace. Oh and then there was that bloody Shanks and his group who were in college now, finally faraway from Marco.

Marco did not like Shanks. He was a prick.

But apparently he had lived in the same Edge Street Ace and Luffy were on. He had actually trained Luffy how to fight after becoming friends with the kid, as well as Ace, before Shanks had finally headed off to college with his boyfriend Benn.

The threats were worth it though. Each time it happened Ace got flustered and embarrassed but also looked so damn amazed and happy to know that people cared about him.

Marco was growing numb to it on the other hand.

Oh yeah and the Straw Hat gang!

They had been the first with the death threats!

They had appeared after Bluejam had been defeated and he and Ace began talking while waiting for the police. The Cat Burglar had been pissed off at Bluejam for kidnapping the Princess for some strange reason and had threatened bloody murder on him while Straw Hat asked Marco and Ace if they were going out now.

They both agreed to it after much blushing and stammering from Ace while Marco himself turned into a nervous wreck before being stunned when Straw Hat threatened to kick his ass if he hurt Ace's feelings.

The rest of them had joined in too while the Cat Burglar bet the crap out of the downed Bluejam and his goons along with Blackleg for harming a beautiful lady and Marco had been too stunned and confused to even try and stop them.

It got even worse when the Devil Child stepped up, dismissing Cat Burglar and Blackleg and snapping Bluejam's spine and commenting darkly on how she'd break him for messing with her charge.

Marco knew he should stop her but Ace looked very satisfied at the sight.

He also found that he had a lot of questions. Like how did the Straw Hat Gang or the Straw Hat Pirates, because for some reason they were torn between the names or something? But anyway he needed to know how the heck Ace knew them!

The moment the police arrived the Straw Hats scattered with Smoker chasing them, leaving both himself and Ace dumbfounded as Rocinante handled the arrests and checked up on Ace, wanting to make sure he was alright and get his statement and Phoenix's.

Thing had changed and certainly in a good way. Ace seemed much more confident and Marco felt much more relaxed with them dating now. Heh, they were even going as a couple to the Halloween Dance which he was looking forward too.

Ace was going back to see his pychartrist Nico Robin, them both agreeing that he needed her help after the trauma Bluejam put him through again. Marco supported the decision completely, wanting what was best for Ace's health and happiness and Ace usually came back a bit more settled after those talks with her. He hadn't been surprised to learn though that Ace had the same discussion with Pops too, wanting his input who had agreed thankfully that Ace could benefit from meeting up with his pychartrist again for a good few sessions.

They were still Phoenix and Spade too. The Newgate family all knew too now, with Ace's permission of course, so Thatch wouldn't try drag Ace out and about during the weekends anymore.

It was perfect.

And it was only the very beginning for them.

Spade and Phoenix still had plenty more work to do after all.

 **The End**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who has read this so far! I'm working on the next part right now so hopefully I'll get it up and running soon :D I'm looking forward to having it all written up for you guys :3 I've got a few other stories I'm planning up right now too so maybe soon I'll be telling you all about them too :) Anyway keep an eye out for Phoenix's and Spade's next adventure! For now that wraps up this part, thanks again for reading!**


End file.
